Kumpul Seme
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Bagaimana jika para tokoh yang bermasalah dengan pasangannya berkumpul dalam suatu acara untuk curhat tentang masalah kehidupan cintanya?  Part.1 - Death Note, DNAngel, Kyou Kara Maou, Yu-Gi-Oh.  Warning : Gaje. Please Review.


**Disclaimer : _xxxHolic, Death Note, D. N. Angel, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Kyou Kara Maou, aren't mine. I'm sure you've known it._  
**

**Warning : _Crossover. Gaje. Membosankan._  
**

* * *

Ruangan mulai dipenuhi orang ketika jam hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, saat dimana pertemuan akan dimulai.

Pertemuan apa kau tanya?

Ini adalah pertemuan yang diselenggarakan oleh IPS (Ikatan Psikologikal Seme), diadakan untuk membantu menampung uneg-uneg para seme yang 'bermasalah', dan juga membantu untuk memecahkan masalah mereka serta menawarkan dukungan emosional.

Hal inilah yang menarik perhatian, dan membuat para seme dari berbagai anime berkumpul di sini.

Kalau hanya satu masih wajar, tapi kenapa bisa 'berbagai anime'?

Karena pihak IPS, yang anggotanya terdiri dari para VIP YFC (Yaoi Fans Club) dan YFWF (Yaoi Fanfic Writers Federation), bekerja sama dengan sang penyihir dimensi terkuat di seluruh jagat raya dunia CLAMP.

Karena itu, sejak setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai, langit dan daratan dipenuhi dengan cahaya-cahaya dari berbagai macam jenis lingkaran sihir dan teleportasi.

Kembali ke alur...

Sepasang mata berwarna merah mengintip dari balik pintu belakang, dia mengamati gerak-gerik para 'tamu' mereka. Ada yang hanya diam saja sembari melirik-lirik yang lain, ada yang saling berkenalan dan mengobrol, bahkan ada yang saling menantang satu sama lain – khususnya seorang ninja berisik berambut pirang dengan seorang prajurit berambut pirang yang berdarah panas.

Jarum jam yang panjang bergerak tepat di angka 12, dia menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju podium dengan senyum bisnis mengembang di bibirnya, dibelakangnya menyusul seorang gadis berambut blood-red panjang.

"Irashaimasen." salamnya ceria melalui mic, mengedipkan sebelah mata pada seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Selamat datang di acara ini! Saya, Yuuko Ichihara, penyihir dimensi 'biasa-biasa' saja, yang menjadi MC mewakili IPS..." Salamnya disambut siulan dan sorakan oleh tiga orang mesum yang duduk di bangku belakang. "...dan di sebelah saya, perwakilan dari YFWF, Scarlet Natsume, akan memandu anda dalam acara ini!"

"Konbawa." salam Scarlet, tersenyum bisnis, menghiraukan teriakan dari seorang lelaki mesum berambut merah yang duduk di bangku belakang. Dia lalu mengambilalih mic dari Yuuko, pandangan matanya menatap kursi-kursi yang penuh. "Acara ini diadakan dengan harapan untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian melalui diskusi. Jika hanya melalui diskusi saja tidak dapat memecahkan masalah kalian, kami menawarkan konsultasi gratis yang akan dipandu oleh para psikolog terhebat kami."

Yuuko tersenyum seduktif. "Langsung saja kita mulai, beri tahu nama kalian dan sedikit gambaran tentang masalah kalian dengan uke kalian."

Tiga puluh tiga pasang mata menoleh sementara seorang lelaki muda berambut cokelat kejinggan berdiri, dia menyisir poni yang menutup mata dengan jemarinya sementara pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh peserta yang hadir sebelum terpaku ke arah para MC. "Nama saya Light." kata lelaki itu perlahan, kata-katanya yang sangat sopan membuat beberapa peserta menaikkan sebelah alis. "Saya tidak tahu apa saya punya kualifikasi untuk menghadiri acara ini karena saya tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan orang yang saya inginkan. Jangankan hubungan khusus, hubungan kami yang biasanya saja sudah menyangkut bunuh atau dibunuh. Dan itulah masalahnya. Dia memang tidak membenci saya, tetapi sepertinya tidak menyukai saya juga. Dia hanya menganggap saya sebagai salah satu dari daftar orang yang harus dijebloskan ke penjara – yang sepenuhnya memang benar dan bukan hanya fitnah belaka. Setiap kali saya melihatnya makan atau mengemut makanan manis seperti lolipop, saya selalu punya keinginan untuk menerkamnya di saat itu dan di tempat itu pula." Rona merah menyebar di wajahnya, menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari seorang pembantai berambut hitam yang duduk di dua kursi sebelah kanannya. "Saya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, terlebih lagi saya dan dia adalah musuh besar, dan ditambah saya punya cewek – walau hanya pura-pura. Tapi tetap saja, saya tidak tahan saat melihatnya."

Scarlet mengangguk atas 'pengakuan' Light yang terkesan 'polos' itu, sementara Yuuko menyeringai menggoda. Light menghela nafas lega, sebelum dia duduk kembali.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang duduk di dua kursi samping Light langsung berdiri. "Namaku Beyond Birthday, atau BB singkatnya. Aku sudah mengincar orang ini sejak lama untuk menjadikannya milikku, dan aku sudah hampir berhasil ketika seorang pengecut" Dia melirik penuh aura membunuh ke arah Light, yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama. "yang entah datang dari mana merebut perhatian pacarku dan membuatnya melupakanku."

"Dia bukan pacarmu. Aku tidak ingat dia pernah jadi pacarmu." sela Light, geram.

BB melancarkan death glare™ ke arah 'rekan seprofesi'nya itu. "Jelas elo nggak inget, dan elo emang nggak punya ingatan soal itu karena elo baru ketemu dia setahun lalu, bego."

"Apa kau bilang...?" bentak Light, langsung berdiri.

Seorang lelaki remaja yang duduk di antara mereka berdiri, kedua tangannya langsung mendorong memisahkan mereka. Dengan tenang dia mengeluarkan tali baja, dan mengikat mereka erat-erat, plus menempelkan lakban dengan kasar di mulut mereka.

Dia lalu menghadap ke arah kedua MC yang menaikkan sebelah alis. "Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan mereka." Dia berdehem pelan, menghiraukan suara-suara 'rekan'nya yang berusaha melepaskan diri. "Panggil aku Matt, dan jangan tanyakan nama asliku karena aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Aku punya pacar yang adalah bos mafia Amerika, dan hubungan kami sangat baik. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa hubungan kami semakin longgar, dan dia selalu menemui orang itu. Mello selalu saja mengunjungi Near, bahkan hampir setiap hari. Hal itu membuatku semakin gelisah." ujarnya, sedikit sedih.

Tetapi sepertinya beberapa dari para peserta, dan bahkan sang MC, larut dalam pikiran aneh mereka. _'Matt...? Mello...? Near...? Itu beneran nama orang, tuh?'_

Yuuko tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja tentang itu, atau bersikap posesif padanya?"

Matt menghela nafas. "Aku memang berniat begitu, tapi itu akan membuat Mello sangat marah." Bibirnya menekuk murung. "Mello yang marah saja sudah berbahaya, apalagi kalau statusnya menjadi 'sangat marah'..." Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. "Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak mau melabraknya."

"Begitu... malang nasibmu." isak Yuuko, sembari menghapus air mata buaya di ujung matanya dengan sapu tangan. Dia lalu tersenyum cerah. "Well... baguslah kau menceritakannya pada kami. Tidak usah malu tentang apapun, di sini kalian bebas menceritakan segalanya."

"Kalau begitu..." Seorang bishounen berambut pirang berdiri, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksenangan akan sesuatu. "Namaku Wolfram von Bielfield. Membicarakan tentang pasangan yang mendua, aku juga punya masalah yang sama. Aku punya tunangan yang adalah seorang raja di negeriku. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja dan sangat akur sampai sekarang."

Ucapannya itu membuat semua yang hadir menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lalu, kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Scarlet, bingung.

Kedut mencuat di dahi Wolfram. "Walau aku sangat mencintainya, dan selalu mencintainya, tapi dia... dia malah..." Telunjuknya langsung menunjuk ke arah lelaki berambut cokelat yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Dia malah selalu bermesraan dengan kakakku sendiri! Di depanku pula! Ditambah lagi dia bersikap seperti hal itu sangat alami dilakukan! Dia tidak mau jika aku menyentuhnya, tapi jika Weller-kyo memeluknya, dia malah tenang-tenang saja! Itu seperti kakakku yang bertunangan dengannya, dan bukannya aku!"

Lelaki berambut cokelat berdiri mendekati adiknya yang sedang mengamuk. "Sudah... sudah... tenanglah, Wolfram." Dia tersenyum seakan bukan dirinya yang menjadi topik pembicaraan. "Hubunganku dan Yuuri tidak seperti itu." lanjutnya, masih tersenyum lembut, namun suaranya terdengar sedikit sedih.

"Lepaskan, tukang merebut tunangan orang!" bentak Wolfram, sebelum kembali duduk dan membuang muka, tidak menyadari tatapan sedih kakaknya terhadapnya.

Conrad lalu menghadap ke arah para peserta lainnya, sebelum membungkuk. "Maaf atas kekacauan ini." ucapnya, sebelum berdiri dan tersenyum ramah.

Yuuko tersenyum seduktif melihat senyum Conrad. "He... laki-laki yang sopan dan ramah, aku suka." Dia lalu merebut mic dari tangan Scarlet, melambaikan tangan ke arah Conrad. "Gimana kalau kau jadi pacarku saja, Weller-kun!"

Lelaki yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum.

Scarlet langsung merebut kembali mic dari Yuuko. "Jangan main tembak sembarangan. Kalau dia ada di sini, dia sudah pasti punya pasangan atau orang yang disukainya." desisnya, kesal.

Yuuko cemberut kekanakan. "Tapi sekali-kali boleh, dong, bermain. Aku suka banget sama dia."

Scarlet memutar bola matanya. Dia berdehem, sebelum mengangkat mic. "Weller-san, jika anda punya masalah, silahkan kemukakan masalah anda."

Conrad menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Nama saya Conrad Weller." Senyumnya masih ramah, namun sedikit berkurang. "Saya menyukai seseorang yang adalah reinkarnasi dari gadis yang sangat saya cintai di masa lalu. Awalnya perasaan saya padanya hanyalah perasaan seorang kakak – atau bahkan ayah – kepada anaknya, berhubung saya yang mengantarkan jiwanya ke bumi untuk dilahirkan, dan saya pula yang memberinya nama, tapi entah sejak kapan perasaan saya berkembang menjadi perasaan ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Dan itu membuatku sedikit takut." Dia lalu melirik Wolfram. "Apalagi, dia saat ini bertunangan dengan adikku."

Wolfram mendengus marah.

Mata Yuuko dan Scarlet melebar. "Walaah... jadi yang diceritakan Wolf-chan di sana itu beneran, toh." timpal Yuuko, sedikit terkejut.

Conrad tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Yuuri hanya menganggap saya sebagai godfathernya saja." lanjutnya, sebelum duduk kembali.

"Cinta segitiga yang benar-benar kompleks." gumam Scarlet, disambut anggukan simpati dari Yuuko dan beberapa peserta lain.

Seorang lelaki remaja berambut biru berdiri, telunjuknya menekan bingkai kacamata yang dikenakannya. "Namaku Satoshi. Aku menyukai laki-laki ini sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya."

Yuuko menyeringai. "Cinta dalam pandangan pertama, ya...? So innocent..."

"Lalu, apa yang menjadi masalahmu?" tanya Scarlet.

Satoshi tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. "Yang menjadi masalah adalah... kami terlibat hubungan segi empat dengan diri lain kami."

Ucapan Satoshi membuat tanda tanya besar muncul di atas mereka.

"Maksudnya?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang memiliki enam garis di pipi.

Satoshi membenahi kacamatanya. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakan seluruhnya." mulainya. "Singkatnya, aku dan Daisuke punya jiwa lain berdiam dalam tubuh kami, dan di saat DNA kami bereaksi, kami berubah menjadi jiwa lain tersebut." Dia menarik nafas pelan. "Aku menyukai Daisuke sejak dulu. Tapi melihat Daisuke, dia sepertinya mencintai alter-egonya, Dark." Dia menghela nafas sedih. "Walau Dark tidak mengakuinya, tapi aku tahu dia menyukai Krad, yang menjadi alter-egoku. Sedangkan Krad..."

"Dia menyukaimu?" tanya Scarlet dan Yuuko, menaikkan sebelah alis.

Satoshi menggerakkan bahunya. "'Menyukai' itu bukan kata yang tepat. Dia terobsesi denganku sejak dia menjadi alter-egoku."

"Astaga... yang ini lebih kompleks lagi..." gumam Scarlet pelan. "Apa kau sudah memastikan perasaan Daisuke-san dengan pasti? Seperti misalkan perasaannya secara fisik."

Mata Satoshi menerawang kosong. "Kalau secara fisik, dia ada pdkt dengan Harada bersaudara."

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...!

"Oh my God... aku jadi heran, orang macam apa, sih, Daisuke ini?" tanya Yuuko, ibu-ibu-tukang-gosip mode on.

"Jangan tanya saya. Tonton saja animenya situ, atau baca manganya." gumam Scarlet. Dia lalu tersenyum ke arah Satoshi. "Silahkan duduk kembali, barangkali ada orang lain di sini yang pernah mengalami masalah yang sama dan punya solusinya." Satoshi pun duduk kembali. "Nah... siapa berikutnya?"

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berbentuk bintang berdiri, dia membungkuk pertanda salam terlebih dulu, sebelum berdiri lagi dan tersenyum. "Nama saya Yugi. Mendengar cerita dari Satoshi-san tadi, saya ingin bilang bahwa saya juga memiliki masalah yang sama, tapi sedikit berbeda. Dan perbedaan ini membuatku ragu apa hal ini memang cocok untuk diceritakan dalam acara ini." Sebuah anggukan dari Scarlet, menyuruhnya untuk lanjut. Yugi lalu tersenyum ke arah Satoshi, yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil. "Saya dulu punya arwah seorang pharaoh yang berbagi tubuh dengan saya, orang itulah yang saya cintai. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, saya baru menyadari perasaan saya setelah dia kembali ke alam barzah. Dan saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tersenyum sedih. "Saya sangat mencintainya... saya sangat ingin dia kembali, walau hanya sebentar, setidaknya saya bisa menyampaikan perasaan yang membebani saya ini. Walau dia memang tidak mencintai saya, walau dia hanya menganggap saya sebagai teman saja... saya akan tetap mencintainya. Walau harus menunggu sampai kematian menjemput saya untuk mengantarkan kepadanya, karena saya yakin dia tidak ingin saya membunuh diri saya sendiri hanya demi dirinya."

Yuuko langsung berlinang air mata, tangannya menghapus air mata penuh dramatisasi. "Benar-benar... cinta yang murni... sudah lama aku tidak menemui cinta yang seperti ini..."

Scarlet menatap simpati ke arah Yugi yang langsung diberi pelukan oleh beberapa peserta yang bersimpati padanya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, my friend! (TTATT)" sahut seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang memiliki enam garis di pipinya. "Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, bakal selalu ada di pihakmu!"

"Aku juga bakal mendukungmu!" sahut lelaki berambut pirang lainnya. Dia baru mau memeluk Yugi ketika bajunya ditarik dari belakang.

"Tolong jangan berlebihan, Ginji-san." kata seorang lelaki buta berambut cokelat kemerahan.

Ginji langsung berubah ke 'tare mode', membentuk ekspresi (TT^TT). "Jubei jangan serius begitu, dong..."

Jubei hanya melirik tanpa ekspresi. "Kazuki-san dan Midou-san memintaku untuk mengawasi agar kau bersikap yang sewajarnya di sini."

Mendengar nama yang dilontarkan, wajah Ginji langsung berseri-seri. "Ban-chan memintamu begitu?"

Suara deheman Scarlet bergema di seluruh ruangan, mencoba menyela suasana haru-biru yang terjadi. "Bisa kita lanjutkan acara ini?"

Tapi, yang namanya kata "mencoba' pasti hanyalah menjadi mencoba, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarkan Scarlet. Bahkan Yuuko melompat dari podium dan berlari ke arah Yugi untuk memeluknya dengan linangan air mata lebay.

Lelaki berambut cokelat, bermata hijau, menjabat tangan Yugi. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Selamat berjuang, Yugi-san!"

"Semoga doamu terkabul!" sahut makhluk bulat bernama Mokona yang muncul dari dalam kimono Yuuko.

"Sungguh indah!" Seorang lelaki berambut silver terkagum. "Cintamu benar-benar indah! Seperti Train-kun!"

"Walau wajahmu sangat ke-uke-an, kau benar-benar lelaki sejati!"

Scarlet sweatdrop mendengar komentar-komentar yang bergema dalam ruangan. Dia lalu menghadap ke arah kamera, dan tersenyum. "Acara ini akan dilanjutkan setelah kehebohan kembali tenang. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari acara ini. Jika ada yang bisa memberi saran bagi para peserta itu, silahkan tuliskan di review. Lowongan terbuka bagi yang ingin mencalonkan sebagai psikolog di acara ini. Terima kasih banyak dan..."

"KUDOAKAN SEMOGA KAU CEPAT MATI!"

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...!

Semuanya terdiam menatap seorang lelaki berambut merah yang memiliki wajah hampir mirip dengan salah satu MC.

"Shin..." desis Scarlet.

Shin memasang wajah polos. "Apa? Gw doain dia cepet mati supaya dia bisa ketemu lagi sama his beloved Atem..." Wajahnya lalu berubah menjadi (TTATT). "Huwaaaaaa! Gw kangen sama Aya-chan~!"

Scarlet sweatdrop lagi, sebelum dia kembali menghadap kamera. "Please review if don't mind. Terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di sesi berikutnya. Salam."


End file.
